Semi-Active Laser (SAL) seeker systems are commonly used in military and domestic applications. For example, known SAL seeker systems can be utilized with guidance systems in connection with projectiles and function to direct the projectile at an intended target by means of a laser beam, e.g., semi-active radar or semi-active laser homing. With this technique, a laser is constantly pointed at the intended target and the laser radiation bounces off the target and is scattered in all directions. A projectile is launched near the intended target and, as the projectile approaches the area of the target, some of the laser energy, reflected by the intended target, is detected by laser seeker sensors carried by the projectile and used to determine which direction this energy is being reflected from. The sensors transmit data to an onboard guidance controller which, in turn, processes the data to determine the precise location of the intended target to be struck by the projectile. The onboard guidance controller then transmits guidance signals to adjust the orientation of the guidance wings attached to the projectile. The guidance wings are suitably controlled by the signals to guide the projectile at the intended target.
In a similar manner, projectiles can incorporate image type seekers which include optics and optical sensors that communicate with an onboard guidance controller and work in concert to detect the location of an intended target. The guidance controller processes the optical images/signals, received from the optics, during travel of the projectile and, in turn, transmits guidance signals to the deployed adjustable guidance wings which are suitably controlled so as to guide the projectile at the intended target.
Combinations of laser and image seekers are known which integrate both of these technologies and can increase the precision and accuracy of the seeker system, but are relatively expensive, complex and tend to be less reliable due to the increased number of parts such as high priced IMU-enabled GPS devices, for example, and high-performance processing requirements.
Generally, known ATR systems are autonomous and entirely mounted on and/or in the bodies of the projectiles. Such known ATR systems require expensive and complicated, seeker and guidance control systems for guiding the projectile or missile at a desired target. The known optical seeker systems communicate with the guidance control systems, by way of a processor that analyses the optical data or the pixel array of the optical image as viewed by the seeker optics as the projectile travels over the ground. By analyzing the optical data, the processor can identify a target, or a potential target, and determine the location of the pixel or pixels in the pixel array that have been identified as the target or the potential target. The processor then generates corresponding guidance signals, in a conventional manner that are transmitted to the guidance control system and its actuators. Depending on the guidance signals, the actuators control adjustable the wings or canards so as to guide the projectile at the intended target.
In known ATR systems, the associated processors are high-speed, high-performance processors which execute complicated algorithms in an attempt to accurately recognize and select a potential target, determine the location of the selected target and transmit guidance signals to the projectile guidance control system so as to guide the projectile at the selected target. Since the ATR system, in combination with the seeker and guidance control systems, are mounted on the projectile itself, they can only be utilized once before being totally destroyed upon engagement of the projectile with the intended target.
Because known projectile mounted seeker systems and onboard guidance controller systems are complex and expensive, due to the large amounts of data to be gathered and processed while traveling to an intended target, there is a need to simplify targeting systems while, at the same time enhancing performance of the targeting systems.